A special day
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Neji wants to spend his birthday like any other day, but maybe he changes his mind when Tenten makes it special. Neji/Tenten


A/N: Enjoy :)

* * *

It was the third July and Neji Hyuga intended to spend this day like every other one, training. However today being his birthday changed his plans. Not that he had wanted that but Hiashi had announced that he would hold a dinner with Main House and Branch House members in the evening in honor of his birthday. It was not only a symbol of the changing clan structure but a change to the better between uncle and nephew.

Neji appreciated his uncle's efforts, but when he was honest he just wanted to spend his day training with Tenten. At first he had thought she was just like any other kunoichi, weak and a bother, but the longer they were a team the more he recognized how strong she really was and began to respect her. For the Chunin Exams he had trained only with her as preparation for his fight with Naruto and from then one they had become best friends.

Neji would have been more than content with this, but two month ago their relationship changed. On second thought it wasn't their relationship that changed but the way he saw her. Of course she was still a strong and capable shinobi and his best friend but she was a woman as well, a beautiful one. At first he had ignored the new feelings that surfaced when he was around her, but when Kiba had made a move on her, who she shot down with a polite smile and a twirling kunai in hand, he realized the deep of his feelings for her. Still so far he had done nothing about this realization.

The young Hyuga sighed deeply before he got up and got ready for training. At least he could spend the day with her until dinner. When he arrived at the training grounds Tenten was the only one there. As soon as she saw him she gave him a beautiful smile and walked over to him.

"Hey Neji, I wish you a good and successful new year of your life."

The sides of Neji's lips tugged upwards. Leave it to Tenten to congratulate him in the most special way possible. However the best part was that she embraced him. Normally Neji wasn't a fan of physical contact but with his weapon mistress it was entirely different, so he enjoyed having her so close to him and returned the embrace.

Quiet moments like this were rare in Team Gai and so this one ended quickly as well as the two green beasts entered the training grounds.

"Neji my youthful student happy birthday." Gai was as loud as always and Lee congratulated him in the same intensity. "Neji my eternal rival what a youthful day to celebrate your birth."

Tenten pulled away from him with an apologetic smile and Neji was annoyed that the two had interrupted them. To make matters worse Gai and Lee presented Neji his gifts, which were a green jumpsuit and a guide 'How to be youthful by sensei Gai', as well as a coupon for an exclusive haircut by Lee.

He was horrified until he heard a light laugh from Tenten next to him. A look at her changed his mood immediately and somehow he could almost felt his lips tug upwards at Gai's and Lee's antics. Over the years they had really become a good team even when he was still annoyed at the two green beasts from time to time. So far he had to admit that his birthday wasn't bad at all.

Four hours of training later it was time for a lunch break. Lee and Gai were most of the time on the other side of Konoha by now running laps, so Tenten and Neji always went alone to restaurants. This time however Tenten had other plans. She wanted to do something special for Neji on his birthday.

"I thought I could cook your favorite meal for you today as a part of my birthday gift for you." She doubted that Neji knew what it meant when a woman cooked for a man, but she couldn't help the light blush covering her cheeks.

Neji was confused why she was blushing, but he couldn't help but think that she looked even more beautiful with it. He nodded in agreement and a few minutes later he found himself in Tenten's kitchen with her cooking. She was talking about a new weapon she saw the last time she visited Io, but he was only listening half-heartedly. He was more concentrated on her movements and the way the whole situation felt. He could almost see them coming back from a mission, eating together and after filling out their mission reports falling asleep together. It scared him that he could so easily imagine their life together. His goal had always been to become the best shinobi of the Hyuga clan and prove all Main House members wrong. Now not only that had changed but he had a more personal goal as well and it involved the woman currently preparing their lunch.

Something had always hold him back from telling her how much she meant to him, but imaging her cooking for someone else or living with anyone but him made him finally realize that she had to know. Slowly he got up and went over to her. Standing behind her he could feel her stiffen and she stopped talking about whatever weapon she had told him about so enthusiastically.

"Neji?" Her voice was soft and when she turned slightly to look into his eyes he could see the surprise and nervousness in hers.

"I want to be with you." Neji was never a man of many words and that was exactly what he wanted so he said it without much more explanations. He saw her eyes widened and for a moment he thought she would reject him when he heard her next words.

"You really mean that?" Neji nodded, not breaking eye contact with her. When he saw her eyes light up and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen her wear appeared on her face he was sure rejection looked different. It had been a long time since he felt so happy and without saying anything else he kissed her.

In the end he had been wrong, this was not a day like any other. Birthdays were special when you celebrate them with the ones that mean the most to you.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully I didn't make to many grammatical errors. I was in a rush to post it today, but I'll definite proofread it in the next few days.


End file.
